yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator Beast
The Gladiator Beasts are a series of cards released in Gladiator's Assault, that look like futuristic versions of the ancient Roman Colosseum slave-warriors, and consist of many different Attributes and Types. The types consist of Beasts, Beast-Warriors, Winged-Beast, Dinosaurs, one Rock, one Aqua, two Fish and one Reptile. With a few exceptions, all Gladiator Beasts have an effect to return to the Deck during the end of a Battle Phase when it battled, and then to Special Summon another Gladiator Beast Monster to replace it (this is also known as Tagging Out). The newly special summoned Gladiator Beast monsters usually gain another effect when special summoned in this manner. Despite their special summoning abilities, many Gladiator Beast Monsters have low ATK and/or DEF stats, to which their support cards are designed to compensate, and in many cases. In addition to "tagging out" Gladiator Beasts, Gladiator Beasts have three Fusion monsters, each of which requires one specific Gladiator Beast monster and either one or two other Gladiator Beast monsters on the field (depending on the Fusion monster being summoned), at which point the Gladiator Beast monsters can be returned to the Main Deck to Special Summon the appropriate Gladiator Beast Fusion monster. The monsters used for the Special Summoning of these Gladiator Beast monsters (Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos and Gladiator Beast Gyzarus) can be used as Fusion Material monsters while face up or face down on the field, and with the exeception of Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, the Gladiator Beast Fusion monsters can be returned to the deck in the same way as normal Gladiator Beast monsters after they've battled (although they cannot summon the specific Gladiator Beast monster required for their summoning). The summoning of Gladiator Beast Fusion monsters, because they do not require a spell card to Special Summon them, are considered Contact Fusion Monsters (or Fusion Tagged Monsters, although neither of these terms have any practical importance). Also, nearly every card in the archetype is capable of being returned to the Hand, Field, or Deck from the Graveyard, whether using the Gladiator Beast monsters themselves or using their support cards. The Gladiator Beast deck includes a mix of destruction, aggro, and toolbox cards and tactics. It is this versatility which landed this deck as one of the top decks in the Shonen Jump Circuit. Due to the new September 2010 Banlist, Gladiators Beasts have become more popular, especially with cards like Heavy Storm getting banned and Royal Oppression limited, both of which were a threat to the Gladiator Beast strategy. Optional Support Cards Monsters * Thunder King Rai-Oh - A very powerful card that cripples nearly all of the meta. It stops the usage of popular cards such as "Elemental Hero Stratos", "Black Whirlwind", and "Charge of the Light Brigade". It also negates synchro summons, which is very useful against top-tier decks such as Blackwings, Destiny Hero, and Zombies. Rai-Oh's effect shouldn't harm you since you shouldn't be using "Gladiator Proving Ground" or "Gladiator Beast Samnite" when Rai-Oh is on the field anyways. * Elemental Hero Prisma - Use its effect to reveal "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" in your Extra Deck and send "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" from your deck to the Graveyard, at which point "Prisma" is now treated as "Bestiari". Next, special summon "Test Tiger" and use it's effect to send "Prisma" back to deck to special summon "Gladiator Beast Darius", which revives "Bestiari". Finally, you can Contact Fuse both monsters to special summon "Gyzarus", which destroys up to two cards on the field, leaving your opponent open for an attack. * Elemental Hero Stratos - Use it's effect to add Elemental Hero Prisma to your hand. Then use Prisma's effect and treat it as a Gladiator Beast. * Cyber Dragon - Can provide a 2100 beatstick, and can make your opponent waste their Bottomless Trap Hole or Solemn Warning. Is especially useful side-decking Cyber Dragon in Mirror Matches and Machinas. * Rescue Cat - Can be used to summon any Gladiator Beast you might need by summoning Test Tiger and Gladiator Beast Samnite. Then you can tribute Test Tiger to swap Samnite for Gladiator Beast Murmillo to destroy a monster, Darius to special summon from the Graveyard (possibly for a fusion), or Bestiari/Octavius for Trap/Spell destruction. It is also possible to summon Gladiator Beast Secutor for his swarm effect but you would also need Defensive Tactics, Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica or Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield so he won't get destroyed. Spells * My Body as a Shield - "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" can negate almost any Spell or Trap card your opponent uses, but it has no defense against monster effects, and there are two monsters in particular that are the greatest threat to Heraklinos - "Judgment Dragon" and "Dark Armed Dragon", either of which can appear without warning and wipe you out. "My Body as a Shield" can also be used to stop destructive Spells or Traps if you don't have Heraklinos out. ("Divine Wrath" is not needed because of "Gladiator Beast War Chariot") * Cold Wave - This card allows you to start off a Duel without having to worry about Spells or Traps from your opponent, or to keep your opponent from taking back the advantage with commonly played cards like "Mirror Force", "Torrential Tribute", "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Lightning Vortex" to destroy your Gladiator Beasts. It is significantly less effective against other Effect Monster centered Decks like Blackwings, Infernities and Lightsworns. * Dimensional Fissure - Your Gladiator Beasts won't be going to the grave very often and this can help stop Lightsworns from milling, Blackwings from using "Shura" and "Vayu", Zombies from using "Mezuki" and "Plaguespreader Zombie", and Infernities from using "Infernity Necromancer". Be careful when using this card, however, because this card removes your "Test Tiger" from play, you can't use "Rescue Cat"'s effect, and it can conflict with "Gladiator Beast Darius". * Fissure and Smashing Ground - Despite being one for one's, these cards are very powerful. They do not Target so they can destroy difficult to destroy monsters such as "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias". Also, many cards require a specific monster on their side of the field to use (e.g. "Icarus Attack" and "Limiter Removal") using these cards to destroy their monster first not only allows you to direct attack more often, it also allows you to tag in "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" and destroy them without allowing the opponent from using them later on. * Book of Moon - This card is very useful in a Gladiator Beast deck. It can save your own monster from "Mirror Force" or "Bottomless Trap Hole", it can temporarily stop Continuous Monster Effects that prevent you from using certain cards (e.g. "Jinzo" and "Stardust Dragon") but most importantly, it gives you a defensive target for your Gladiator Beast to safely attack into without worrying about cards like "Honest" and "Kalut". Also, if the monster has very high defense, all the monsters you control can ram into it allowing each of them to tag out and use their effects for a relatively small trade off. Alternatively, you can chain this card to "Gladiator Beast Darius", flipping Darius face-down before Darius' effect resolves. When Darius' effect resolves and revives the Gladiator Beast monster, that monster's effect will not be negated as the negation effect is Continuous and Darius is now face-down. * Savage Colosseum - A useful Field Spell that enforce enermy's monster battle with your Gladiator Beast Hoplomus .But this card limit you that you can't special summon Gladiator in attack position after your battle phase. It also heals you for the traps you use that will decrease your life points. Traps * Waboku - This card is almost identical to "Defensive Tactics", but unlike Defensive Tactics, it can be activated if you control no face-up Gladiator Beasts, or no monsters at all, so you can use it if you play a weak Gladiator Beast in face-down Defense Position, trigger it when the opponent declares an attack, then summon a Gladiator Beast afterwards. * Icarus Attack - Although only 3 (by including "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" even 4) of the Gladiator Beasts are Winged Beasts, they can tag out for each other, making it easy to activate this card. Also, if you tag in for "Gladiator Beast Equeste" or even "Gladiator Beast Bestiari" and the opponent tries to use "Bottomless Trap Hole" on it, you can use this card to save Bestiari from being removed and also destroy 2 more cards. Later you can use "Gladiator Beast Darius" to revive the Bestiari in the Graveyard and Contact Fuse for "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus" to destroy another two cards. * Dust Tornado - One of the main cards that wreck Gladiator Beasts that is commonly used today is "Royal Oppression". Dust Tornado can help remedy that problem, and it also destroys other cards such as "Black Whirlwind", "Mirror of Oaths", and "Chivalry". * Dimensional Prison - Aside from using "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", it is fairly difficult for Gladiator Beasts to destroy cards such as "Stardust Dragon". This card is a great solution to those problems and it can also be used to remove any stronger monsters your opponent may control allowing you to attack and tag out easier during your turn. * Trap Stun - It can be an alternative to Cold Wave. Using this card will prevent your opponent to activate cards like "Torrential Tribute", "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Dimensional Prison", "Mirror Force", etc. * Royal Oppression - Makes the deck more of an Anti - Meta build, along with any "Gladiator Beast", "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", and "Dimensional Prison" shuts down many other meta decks. Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies Gladiator Beasts are currently one of the most tournament-competitive deck types, due to their incredible flexibility. However, they are not invincible. Some good ways to overcome a Gladiator Beast user are as follows: * Prevention of Special Summoning -- This is the big one, the one sure-fire way to shut down a Gladiator Beast deck. "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler", "Deck Lockdown", "Royal Oppression", "Solemn Warning", "Archlord Kristya", "Cactus Bouncer", "Corridor of Agony" and others all prevent Gladiator Beasts from tagging out or performing Contact Fusion, paralyzing the deck. "Jowgen the Spiritualist" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" also have the ability to destroy any Special Summoned monster already on the field in addition to preventing Special Summoning. * Counter-Destruction -- Often, it is the Gladiator Beasts with the effect to destroy cards that are the most troublesome, but there are a few good cards that specifically prevent that in use. Destruction Jammer, Prime Material Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Divine Wrath all work well. These latter two also work against Gladiator Beast Heraklinos when it activates its effect to negate and destroy a Spell or Trap. * Monster Effects - Since Gladiator Beasts must battle to gain their effects, monster card effects that trigger during battle are highly effective. Note, however, that Gladiator Beasts have access to "Gladiator Beast War Chariot", so be prepared with something like "Trap Jammer" or "Counter Counter" to lock that card out. Here are some good monster card effects: ** Monsters that destroy the monsters that attacked them - Newdoria, Man-Eater Bug, Old Vindictive Magician, Exploder Dragon, Yomi Ship, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, Ally of Justice Catastor, Ally of Justice Core Destroyer (with DNA Transplant). ** Monsters that return the cards that attacked them - Wall of Illusion, Hyper Hammerhead, Morphing Jar #2, Penguin Soldier, Nightmare Penguin, Legendary Jujitsu Master, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole : These cards are even better than the destroyers above, since they can get around Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield, and the Gladiator Beasts cannot be brought back with Gladiator Beast Darius. ** Monsters that remove from play the cards that attacked them - D.D. Warrior, D.D. Warrior Lady, D.D. Assailant - Even worse for the opponent than the destroyers or returners, since though they have a heavy focus upon recycling or hand exchanging, Gladiator Beasts have no internal method of re-using removed-from-play cards. ** Trump-card monsters with mass-destruction effects - Cards like these can destroy the Gladiator Beasts by effect, preventing their battle-swap from activating, or they can destroy the support cards that prevent the Gladiator Beasts from being destroyed by battle. A few can even do both. Some of these include: XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, Demise, King of Armageddon, Volcanic Doomfire, Armed Dragon LV10, and Beast King Barbaros. Judgment Dragon and Dark Armed Dragon, in particular, are great because they can appear suddenly without warning to wipe out most everything the opponent has. Yubel - Terror Incarnate is especially devastating, destroying the whole field at the end of your opponents turn except for itself. * Destroy on Summoning - "Trap Hole","Bottomless Trap Hole", and especially "Mirror of Oaths", that destroy the monsters when are special summoned from the deck. Also, "Swallow Flip" will greatly hurt any Gladiator Beast deck when special summoning using the Gladiator Beasts effect. * Effect Canceling - Cards such as "Skill Drain","Chivalry","Effect Veiler" or "Angel 07" can prevent your monsters from tagging out or negate the effects of the ones that are Summoned leaving your monsters defenseless against some of the more powerful ATK monsters. G.B. Hunter is exclusively designed to stop the Gladiator Beasts to come back to the deck, as "Corridor of Agony", that can completely negate the effects of the Gladiator Beast monsters and prevent them to attack. * Attack Negation/Prevention - You can only "tag out" a Gladiator Beast for another if the first Gladiator Beast "attacked or was attacked". Unlike most card effects with a similar activation requirement, the battle must "go through", i.e. instead of just declaring an attack or being targeted as the target of an attack, the battle has to go into and apply Damage Calculation (even if the damage for that battle would be 0. Therefore, any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect that lets you negate a monster attack would prevent the opponent from tagging out their Gladiator Beasts. * Mirror Match - Gladiator Beasts can be good against other Gladiator Beast decks, provided you have certain cards. For example, if you side in Jowls of Dark Demise or Rafflesia Seduction you can let the opponent attack into it, giving you control of their monster and letting you 'tag' their Gladiator Beast out for your own Gladiator Beast. Also, cards that a Gladiator Beast deck run normally are good against another Gladiator Beast deck anyway, such as Dimensional Prison and Gladiator Beast War Chariot. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Cyber Dragon * Elemental Hero Prisma * Test Tiger * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Cold Wave * Enemy Controller * Giant Trunade * Smashing Ground Trap Cards * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dimensional Prison * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Trap Stun * Royal Oppression * Waboku Prisma Gladiator Beasts Also known as "Prismadiators" or "Prisma Glads", this deck is variation of the basic Gladiator Beast Deck that uses Elemental Hero Stratos to add Elemental Hero Prisma to your hand. Then you use Elemental Hero Prisma to act as Gladiator Beast Bestiari. Then it is used to summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus and destroy cards on your opponents side of the field. After attacking you can return Gladiator Beast Gyzarus to the Extra Deck to summon Gladiator Beast Darius and another Gladiator Beast. Use Gladiator Beast Darius to summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari to summon Gladiator Beast Gyzarus again and destroy more cards. Then Gladiator Beast Bestiari is back in the deck and the process can be repeated. One of the best combos of the deck is to start with a hand consisting of Elemental Hero Prisma (it can be also a Reinforcement of the Army or E - Emergency Call to search for him), Test Tiger and Cold Wave (optional). You can start activating Cold Wave, then Normal Summon Prisma and activate his effect to send Bestiari to the Graveyard, next, Special Summon Test Tiger and activate his effect tributing him to send Prisma back to the deck and Special Summon Darius, activate his effect and Special Summon Bestiari, Contact Fusion both monsters and Special Summon Gyzarus to destroy up to 2 cards on the field. Next, attack with Gyzarus and tag-out for another 2 Gladiator Beasts monsters. If you have Laquari in your Graveyard then tag-out for Darius and other Gladiator Beast, then Special Summon Laquari by the effect of Darius and Contact Fusion for Heraklinos. Alternatively, If you already have a Gladiator Beast monster on the field, you can summon Prisma, and take Bestiari's name to contact fuse the two. After you tag out with Gladiator Beast Gyzarus, summon Darius as one of the two, and use him to retrieve Bestiari from the grave. If you wish, you may either contact out for Gyzarus a second time (totalling 4 destructions from gyzarus' effect alone), or proceed into summoning Gladiator Beast Heraklinos, if your second choice happens to be Laquari Recommended Cards: Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Test Tiger * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spells * Book of Moon * Cold Wave * My Body as a Shield * Reinforcement of the Army or E - Emergency Call ( ROTA is better due to the flexibility of teching in a D.D. Warrior Lady * Smashing Ground Traps * Dimensional Prison * Starlight Road * Trap Stun * Waboku Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon Gladiator Nordic Beasts As the title says this deck uses a very powerful strategy in conjunction with the "Nordic Beasts" coming in Storm of Ragnarok. Although, of course, this deck really does not occupy a variety of "Gladiator Beasts", some nothing more as Gladiator Beast Laquari, Gladiator Beast Bestiari, Gladiator Beast Darius and Gladiator Beast Equeste (Also you can use too Gladiator Beast Murmillo as a support). As one can see at a glance, here only deal with such monsters beast and beast-warrior. Thanks to this deck can do a good lock with the 2 main monsters of this deck: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos and Thor, Lord of the Aesir. While Gladiator Beast Heraklinos negates spells and traps the opponent on your turn Thor, Lord of the Aesir denied the effects of opponent's monsters and support cards like Giant Trunade, Cold Wave, Gladiator Beast War Chariot, My Body as a Shield will be well protected and kill faster we can occupy Wild Nature's Release in Thor, Lord of the Aesir to have 7000 Atk points and finish with your opponent at the right time. Even if your opponent could have the chance to destroy Thor, Lord of the Aesir, he will return removing from play a "Nordic Beast" of our graveyard to Special Summon ir and inflict 800 points damage to him/her. Recommended Cards: Monster Cards * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Samnite * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Dimacari (Optional) * Gladiator Beast Alexander (Optional) * Test Tiger * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Rescue Cat (in the Traditional Format) Spells * Gladiator Beast's Respite * Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield * Wild Nature's Release * Book of Moon * My Body as a Shield * Giant Trunade * Cold Wave * Mist Body Traps * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Defensive Tactics * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Waboku * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force Extra Deck * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Scrap Archfiend }} Category:Archetypes